Jennifer's New Perspective
by Sky Hooves
Summary: This is a side project to my original story of "John's New Perspective" were the Pokemon are a bit more forcefull with the babying of the human. Check out the original story from KenitohMenara called Rosa's new Perspective. AB/DL content.
1. Chapter 1

**Jennifer's New Perspective**

 **A lot of people mentioned I should make this its own story. So I will make it its own story. Keep in mind, this is more of a side project and will not have regular updates. I still hope you will enjoy it^^**

Chapter 1

It was six month after the Revolution of the Pokemon, leaded by the Psychic types, ended. The Pokemon had founded the HAA (Human Adoption Agency) and started to gather the trainers and put them in Pokemon families who dressed and treated them like infants.

Many trainers could escape in the wild and hide from the Pokemon. But the HAA had patrols send out to find them and bring them to safety where they waited for Pokemon to adopt them.

Jennifer, 14 years old, looked around Veilstone City from her hideout while thinking about her next move. She needed supplies when she wants to make it to the next city. The Veilstone Department Store seems a good choice. Lots of different shops to gather many supplies for her next travel.

She makes her way to the store, wearing a green summer dress she "found" to disguise her to look like she was an adopted child from a Pokemon Family. Her brown hair, which reached to the half of her back, was tied at the end with a ribbon.

"So far, so good..." said Jennifer to herself as she entered the Department Store and starts to look around for what she needed. She luckily had still some money to pay for what she needed. On the way she saws many Pokemon with their human children dressed and treated like babies. What confused her was that many of them seemed embarrassed but still happy with being the babies of Pokemon.

Well, they can be as happy as they want, but she would never let this happen to her.

She already got to three stores and the employers and other Pokemon commented what a big girl she was to go shopping for her parents.

Luckily, she had gotten a pill that let her talk to Pokemon while she was shortly captured but could escape.

Not so luckily, she got separated from her Pokemon. She wondered what they are doing right now? They probably have found themselves some nice mates and starting families. Maybe even adopting humans of their own and treat them like babies...

The thought made her shudder slightly as she walked past an coffee shop.

"Jennifer?" asked suddenly a female voice from behind. Jennifer stopped in shock. She know this voice.

Fear tugged on her heart as she turned around to face the Delphox that was her first Pokemon, best friend and former partner.

The Delphox was wearing a blue dress with fitting shoes. She was even a few heads bigger as Jennifer, which came from the growth enhancers the Pokemon created to help the smallest Pokemon to take care of their human children. She stood beside a chair at one of the tables at the coffee shop, where she has clearly been sitting before she spotted her former Trainer.

"Oh my Arceus! It IS you! Jennifer!" Said the Delphox overjoyed to see her former Trainer again. She quickly got over to the still shocked girl and scooped her up to give her a hug which lead to her loosing the grip on her shopping bags who fall to the ground.

Jennifer came out of her shock and hugged her former Pokemon a bit awkwardly back.

"Hi Delphox. It's good to see you again." said Jennifer.

The Delphox giggle a bit and loosened the hug but didn't set her back on the ground. Instead, she sat her on her arm like a child which caused Jennifer to blush.

"Actually, my real name is Samantha Fireflower." Said Samantha and couldn't help herself as she poked Jennifer on the nose. Making her even more blush.

She then noticed the shopping bag on the ground and asked: "Are you shopping with your new parents? I would like to meet them and ask if it's ok when I come over to visit you."

Jennifer felt like she could kick herself. She hadn't thought about a back-story for her disguise!

But maybe Samantha could help her... surely she wouldn't sell her out... right?

"Well? Where are your parents?" Asked Samantha again, thinking Jennifer didn't heard her.

"Well... the thing is..." Jennifer leaned forward Samantha lowered her head so her former Trainer could whisper in her ear: "I'm actually still on the run. I'm just dressed like that so the Pokemon think I have been already adopted."

Samantha stood there with her eyes going wide for a moment before she looked at Jennifer and asked silently if she tells the truth. Jennifer nodded and Samantha got a big smile on her face.

"That's actually wonderful news! And I think I have a solution for your problem." Said Samantha suddenly.

Jennifer looked a bit confused at her friend and asked: "A solution for what problem?"

Samantha took the shopping bag on the ground and got over to the table to pay for her coffee and to get her own shopping bag before turning back to her trainer she still hold in her arms.

"Well... since you don't have a family to take care of you, I will do it."

Jennifer stared in disbelief at her former Pokemon. "W-what do you mean by that?" She asked in the hope she didn't mean what she thought her former Pokemon meant...

Samantha smiled at her and said: "I'm going to adopt you of course. You always took good care of me, now it's my turn to take care of you."

Jennifer couldn't belief what she heard. Her own former Pokemon wanted to adopt her? That can only be a nightmare.

But as Samantha got on her way to the exit and bounced her soon-to-be daughter to get a better grip on her, Jennifer know it was no dream.

She started to struggle and tried to get down, but Samantha was holding her securely.

"Stop struggling sweetie. I promise you, me and my mate will take good care of you." Samantha said.

Jennifer noticed she couldn't get out of the grip and was just sitting there and let herself being carried. Then she thought about what Samantha just said.

"Your mate? You are married?" Jennifer asked.

"Well yes. It was actually during the revolution that we meet and just a few weeks later, we were together. She is the most caring and beautiful Ninetales I have ever meet." Samantha sighed happily and smiled at Jennifer before she continued. "And now we will even have a little girl of our own."

Samantha nuzzled Jennifer's cheek with her nose and Jennifer could feel the warm breathing on her skin which made her blush again.

"Well, I don't know if I... wait a minute.. did you said *she*? I didn't know you swing that way." said Jennifer.

"We couldn't talk properly before. I'm really happy that we are now able to really talk with each other." Samantha leaved the Department store with Jennifer in her arm and walked to a nearby car.

She sat the shopping bags down and opened the door to the back seats first. She then proceeded to sit Jennifer in and strapped her down. Jennifer tried to protest and tells her she could do this on her own. But Samantha ignored her and soon she was safely seated for the drive home.

Jennifer considered to just open the belt and run away, but she was in the middle of the city and she would never make it out. But if she don't run, she would end up being adopted by her former Pokemon.

She decided to take the risk as Samantha was putting the shopping bags in the luggage space.

She opened the belt and door of the car and started to run... she didn't came far as she noticed her feet didn't touched the ground any longer.

A Gallade with blue glowing eyes and raised arm came over to her. She could see he wore some kind of uniform. On his chest was a badge with the initials HAA.

"And where do you think you are going, young lady? It's not nice to just run away." He said and carried Jennifer in his Psychic grip over to Samantha who watched the whole thing with an disappointed look.

He hold her in his grip and asked Samantha: "Is this your daughter, ma'am? I found her running away from your car."

Samantha still looked disappointed at Jennifer and the girl felt actually a little bit guilty for just running away.

"Yes. This is my daughter. Or more like, she will be once we make it official. She is actually my former trainer and I found her in the department store today. Disguised to look like she was already adopted and buying supplies for, what I assume, a longer travel." Samantha explained.

"And after discovering that she isn't adopted, you decided to adopt her?" asked the Officer.

Samantha nodded and answered: "Yes. As I said, she is my former trainer and always took good care of me. And now I want to do the same for her. But it seems, she is still a bit scared about the adoption. I can't really blame her. It is a bit weird that Pokemon take care of humans and that will not change for a while. But I'm confident she will come to like it with time."

The Officer smiled and looked back to Jennifer: "You can be happy to have a mommy like her."

He then carried her over to Samantha who took her in her arms and cradled her before sitting her back in the car-seat and fastened the belt.

"You can come over at the HAA office to make the adoption official. I will call them and they can prepare the needed papers. It shouldn't be a problem for you adopting her." said the Officer and walked away. Samantha thanked him and sat in the driver seat.

She turned around and looked at Jennifer who was looking unhappily out the window.

"Jennifer..." started Samantha, "I know you don't like the idea of being adopted. But I really just want to help you finding a place in this new world. And sorry for being so blunt but... it will never be like it was. We Pokemon have won the War. We did it BECAUSE we care about humans."

Jenifer still looked out the window.

Samantha continued: "Just think about it. What does you have when you run away in the wild? Do you have a safe place to sleep? Fresh food? What is you get hurt?"

Jennifer sighed. She know Samantha was right. But she still doesn't want to be just adopted by Pokemon and treated like a child. But for the moment, she doesn't really have a choice.

Samantha sighed and said: "For whatever it's worth. I really love you. I promised myself that, when the war is over, I would definitely adopting you. I even send a request to the HAA to inform me when you are found. As I saw you in the department store, my first thought was to find your new parents and plead them to give you to me."

Jennifer looked surprised to Samantha, who was now looking forward and starting the car for the drive home.

It was a silent drive and Jennifer took the time to think about what Samantha said.

The car came to a stop in front of a rather big two story house that was a bit outside from the city. Samantha got out firstly and opened the belt from Jennifer as she promised to not run away.

Samantha took her on the hand and they got to the backside of the car where they uploaded the shopping bags. Jennifer wanted to carry her own bags, but Samantha took them from her and Jennifer soon found herself in the same position as in the Department Store, meaning, being carried in one arm by Samantha.

They came to the door and Samantha put the bags on the ground to open the door. She got inside and into a kitchen to put the bags down. She then adjusted her hold on Jennifer to hold her a little bit more cradled while slightly rocking her while walking into the hallway.

"Manda! I'm back! And I brought something special for us!" Called Samantha in the house. Jennifer blushed since she know exactly what Samantha meant with "something special".

She heard another female voice answering: "I'm coming."

Samantha looked to Jenny and said with a smile: "Ready to meet your other new mommy, sweetie?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer Chapter 2

To say Jennifer was baffled would be an understatement. Not only was she discovered by her own Pokemon that she wasn't adopted like the other trainers but her own Pokemon decided to adopt her!

Jennifer looked back into the hallway as she heard footsteps (or was this paw steps?) coming closer. She saw a door on the side open and out came a Ninetales wearing a cute pink dress with a big white bow on the back. The Ninetales came over to Samantha and saw her holding the blushing girl in her arms.

"Sam? Who is this little cutie? Are you babysitting again?" asked Manda the Ninetales with a smile as she tickled Jennifer with one of her tails.

Jennifer couldn't resist and giggled as she tried to shove the tail away from her.

Samantha giggled herself at the display before her and said: "Well... not really. You remember how I told you how I wanted to adopt my trainer?"

Manda stopped her tickling and gave the girl some space to breath. She looked to Samantha and nodded.

"Well, let me introduce you to our new daughter: Jennifer Fireflower." Samantha said with a hint of pride in her voice.

Manda looked from the girl to her wife and back.

"You mean... this is... and we will be..." Manda tried to say but stuttered.

Samantha giggled at the stuttering of her wife and said with a nod: "Yes. We are finally parents to a really cute baby girl."

The Ninetales stood there for a while without moving a muscle. Then a large smile crept over her muzzle and she yelled: "YES! We are PARENTS! I can't believe it! We really have a child of our own! Oh, I just know she will love it here with time. We can go to the Park to play, have cute tea parties with some Plushie's, oh and she will totally love all the cute outfits we have already prepared for her and..."

Samantha chuckled, patted her on the head and said: "Let's not get overboard. We maybe should show her, her new room first. Then we can prepare dinner. It's already pretty late."

Manda chuckled and blushed a bit: "Yes, I think you are right. What do you say, sweetie? You want to see your new room?"

Asked Manda and brushed a tail lovely over Jennifer cheek. The tail felt soft and warm...

 _"Like the touch of a mother..."_ thought Jennifer and just nodded. Overwhelmed by the amount of love she felt from them both.

"Let's go then! We can already dress you for bedtime while we are there." said Manda and walked the hallway along followed by Samantha carrying Jennifer in a cradled position.

Jennifer head laid on Samantha's chest and she could hear her calming heartbeat.

She almost fell asleep, but a light chuckle and a stroking sensation on her cheek kept her awake.

"Don't fall asleep yet, Jenny. We still need to show you your new room and dress you for dinner and bedtime." Said Samantha while stroking with the tip of her nose along Jennifer's cheek.

Jennifer giggled a bit and said: "Hihihi. Your nose feels cold."

Samantha giggled too and they both entered a dark room.

Manda switched the light on and it took Jennifer a few second to adjust her eyes. What she saw, well, was actually exactly what she expected to see when she ever get's adopted by a Pokemon Family...

It was a pink painted nursery room. With a large crib in one corner, a big Playpen in the middle filled with stuffed Pokemon dolls and some blocks and, what she feared the most, a large changing table standing at one wall filled with diapers and other baby-caring supplies.

Samantha looked at the stunned face of her daughter and said: "I know this is a big change for you and you will not accept this new life right away. But I want you to know, we do this because we love you and want only the best for you."

Jennifer was still stunned. She really didn't expected her own Pokemon would treat her like a baby.

Samantha gave the stunned Jennifer a kiss on the cheek and carried her over to the changing table to lie her down. Manda already begun to get all the necessary supplies to put her new baby girl in a diaper.

Jennifer came out of her stun as Samantha begun to undress her.

"What are you doing? I don't need a diaper! You should know I'm already potty trained!" She screamed in anger at her Pokemon.

Samantha kept undressing her and said: "I know, sweetie. But this is like starting a new life in this new world. And the best start is right from the beginning. This will be a new start for both, Pokemon and Human, together. We want you to life with us together as equals, as one family."

Jenny was now sitting on the changing table with just her underwear and Samantha pushed her into a lying position. Jennifer resisted and kept sitting.

Samantha looked to Manda for help and Manda used her tails to keep Jennifer lied down while Samantha now took Jennifer's underwear.

Manda used another tail to move something in Jennifer's mouth. It was a Pacifier! Noticed Jennifer.

"That will help to calm your nerves, hon." said Manda and kept the Pacifier with her tail in her daughters mouth.

Jennifer moved her head from side to side, but the Tail moved with her and kept the Pacifier in place.

She then noticed Samantha lifting her legs and moved a rather thick diaper under her bottom. As her legs came down again, she could feel the soft material and it was like lying on a cloud.

She then could smell the baby powder that was spread over her lower body and heard the crinkling of the diaper as it was lifted between her legs and lied on her stomach. The ripping sound of the tapes signaled the finishing touch. She was now really back in diapers like a baby.

But her new "mommies" were not finished yet. Samantha pulled something from under the table that Jennifer couldn't see and asked Manda what she thought.

"I think that will be looking lovely on our little kit." she said.

Jennifer thought about what they could mean as she suddenly felt how something was pulled over her legs and up to cover her diaper. She felt a little bump on her rear and soon Mandas tails loosed their grip and Jennifer was sat up on the table.

"Now lift your hands, sweetie." Said Samantha and Jennifer know there was no resistance... for now... and lifted her arms.

Samantha pulled a yellow shirt over her head and adjusted it before taking a step back and looking at her now dressed baby daughter.

"You look just LOVELY darling!" said Manda. "Just like your mommy Samantha."

Jennifer didn't know what she meant and looked herself over. The Yellow shirt and diaper cover pants had the same color like a Fennekin. Then she looked behind her and saw the pants had actually a little yellow plush pommel with a red tip attached to it. It looked really like a tail from a Fennekin!

"Oh! But there is a little think missing. One moment." Said Manda and got another item from under the table.

Before Jennifer know what happened, she had a Yellow bonnet on her head with two red plushies hanging on the side. Samantha took her from the table and cradled her in her arm as she moved over to a full body mirror in the room.

"Just look sweetie. You are really adorable as you are. And we will make sure you are always safe with us." said Samantha and Jennifer looked in the Mirror.

She saw Samantha in her dress and holding what looked firstly like a Fennekin. But Jennifer then noticed it was her! She wore a bonnet with a white Ribbon under her chin and two big puffy yellow ears on top with a red fluffy material coming out from it and hanging beside her cheeks.

She looked like a humanized Fennekin!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jennifer Chapter 3**

A flash of light brought Jennifer out of her thoughts as she stared at her image in the mirror. She looked around and saw Manda in front of them while holding a Camera in her tails.

"Sorry sweetie. I didn't meant to scare you. But you just looked so cute that I wanted to capture this moment!"

Jennifer now came out of her shock and begun to struggle against the hold of Samantha while screaming: "Let me down! I'm not a baby! I'm not wearing this outfit and I'm TOTALLY not wearing a diaper!"

Samantha instead tightened her grip on the girl and sighed. She know Jennifer wouldn't just accept this treatment and would fight it. But she also know that, with time she would see that they really only want the best for her.

Jennifer was always under a lot of pressure from her parents that wanted her to grow up and become a great trainer. That also meant her Childhood was filled with training and tutoring and not much fun memories. As the Revolution started and the Psychic Pokemon explained their plan for the human trainers, Samantha felt this could be her chance to repay Jennifer for always taking good care of her and the other Pokemon. Ever since she evolved into a Delphox, she felt this urge to protect Jennifer and taking care of her.

As she meet Manda and they both talked for a bit, Manda explained that were the feelings of a mother for her child.

And that was the moment were Samantha decided she would help Jennifer in the best way she could see. Giving her a happy childhood and the love of a mother.

"Please, Jenny. Calm down. I promise we don't do this to hurt or embarrass you." Said Samantha as she finally hold the girl secure in her arms.

Jennifer stopped her struggling as she noticed it wasn't helping and looked back at the mirror and at her outfit.

"Then you are not doing a good job with that *Mother*" Jennifer said the last word with a thickness of sarcasm. She folded her arms and refused to look anyone of them in the face.

"Let us at least explain why we... why **I**... want to do this." Said Samantha. Jennifer still refused to look at her.

Samantha sighed and stroke her daughter cheek again with her nose. Jennifer replayed by hitting her in the face with her hand. "Stop that." She said short but with anger in her voice. She was clearly not happy with her new 'mommy'. It was only a lightly hit, but to Samantha it was like a head-butt at full speed

Samantha was firstly shocked by that behavior. But her shock was replaced by anger. She put Jennifer on her feet on the floor and held her by her shoulders as she got on one knee and looked her directly in the eyes.

"JENNIFER! You will NOT behave like that towards me or anyone else! You will NOT hit someone just because you are upset! Do you understand young lady!?" Said Samantha with a sternly face.

Now was Jennifer's turn to be shocked by the behavior of her former Pokemon and best friend. Who just scolded her like she was a little kid.

Jennifer got a hang of herself and looked sternly back.

"I'M NOT A KID! And I'm certainly not YOUR kid! I'm a full grown adult who can make his own decisions!"

A giggle from the side interrupted their discussion and both looked over to Manda who was giggling at them with a smile.

As Manda noticed she had the attention from both, she smiled and said to Jennifer: "Sorry sweetie. But in the moment you look more like a little girl throwing a tantrum."

Jennifer remembered what she was dressed in and blushed heavily as she turned around with a huff and crossed her arms.

Samantha was now calming down herself and let out a sigh.

 _"That could have gone better."_ She thought to herself.

Manda got over to Jennifer and said: "How about we firstly get something in this tummy of yours and then we will talk about this situation like true adults. What do you say, honey?"

Before Jennifer could say anything, her Stomach grumbled and Manda giggled again. "I think that's decided then. Let's have a good dinner and then we talk a bit more before it's bedtime."

Manda wrapped one of her tails around Jennifer's wrist and guided her out of the room. Still in her little outfit which crinkled with every step she took.

After a few embarrassing minutes, they arrived at the kitchen. Manda leaded Jenny straight to a High Chair and Jenny begun to struggle to get free from Mandas grip.

"No, no, NO! I will not sit in a high chair!" Yelled Jennifer while still struggling to get out of the grip from her mother's tail.

"Sweetie, after dinner we will talk about this. But before that, you will have to accept that we are the ones who make the rules here. And that includes how we will treat you." Explained Manda.

That actually encouraged Jennifer's try to struggle free.

Manda sighed and said: "I know this is embarrassing for you, but we really do this because we believe it is the best for you."

Jennifer's still tried to get free but was helpless as Manda used her other tails to lift the girl in the High Chair, secured her with some belts and buckled the front tray in and trapped her arms under it, which trapped her completely.

She still could kick her legs and used that to her full potential. Not that it helped...

Samantha got to the side of the high chair and tried to calm her ex-trainer and now soon-to-be daughter down while Manda got to the Kitchen side and prepared the meal.

"Please, Jenny. Try to calm down. You will hurt yourself." Said Samantha and stroked the girls head, who tried to dodge the stroking.

"I always trusted you, Jenny. I trusted you to make the right decisions for me when we were in a battle. Now, please, try to trust me in my decision for you." Said Samantha who was now near tears as she saw her former trainer acting so distant to her.

Manda said: "We were actually planning to let you feed yourself, but when you keep struggling like that, we will bind a bib around your neck and feed you. I promised we will have a talk about all this after dinner. But you have to behave until then."

Jennifer stopped her struggling and let Samantha stroke her hair again. She pouted, which just makes her look even more adorable in Samantha's eyes, and asks with an irritated tone: "And what gives for Dinner? Mashed vegetables and a bottle with milk or something?"

Samantha couldn't help but giggle a bit at this cute pouty face of her daughter and answered: "Well... we were actually planning to make some Lasagna. Pasta recipes are the specialty of your Mother Manda. But when you do want mashed vegetables and a nice bottle of milk, I think we can arrange that."

Jennifer looked shocked to her and said: "Nono! I'm Ok with Lasagna! Please no mashed vegetables!"

More giggles came from Samantha and even Manda couldn't help but to giggle as she levitated some cooking equipment around.

"Alright. Then you get some house made Lasagna from mommy. But you didn't say no to the bottle~" Samantha said with a teasing, singing, voice.

Jennifer's face flushed red and was about to protest, but Samantha shoved the Pacifier, which was still hanging on her shirt, back in her mouth.

"To late sweetie. After dinner, I will give you a bottle. I know for a fact that you actually really like milk, this one will be just in a bottle. Now, no more discussion, or you will get no Lasagna." said Samantha.

Jennifer pouted with a embarrassed face, but didn't complain any further. After a few minutes, Dinner was served and a plate was placed before Jennifer. She let the Pacifier fall out of her mouth which she had kept in her mouth the whole time.

She looked down on her plate, but couldn't eat with her arms still stuck in the Highchair.

Samantha looked to her and wondered what is wrong, but noticed they had forgotten about her arms.

She couldn't resist this chance and with a slight chuckle, she took the fork and placed a bit of the lasagna on it. After a bit of blowing to cool it down, she moved the fork towards Jenny, who just looked with an... 'not so exciting' look back to her 'mother'.

"Come on, hon. Open your mouth for mommy." Said Samantha with a motherly smile.

Jenny just moved her head to the side and refused to open her mouth.

"I thought you wanted Lasagna? It's really delicious. You mother Manda has outdo herself again." said Samantha and moved the fork with the Lasagna again to her daughter.

"I promise I will let you feed yourself after this one bite." added Samantha.

Jenny glanced at the Fork, then at Samantha and after some struggling, she slowly opened her mouth towards the Lasagna and let Samantha feed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jennifer Chapter 4**

Samantha smiled brightly as Jennifer opened her mouth and let her feed her. And as she promised, she freed Jennifer's arms from under the Highchair-table and let her feed herself while she took place beside her on the "grown-up" table with Manda taking place beside Samantha.

Jennifer couldn't deny that the Lasagna was pretty good as she was eating with enthusiasm. She could hear Samantha giggle beside her and she looked up to see what was so funny. Samantha said nothing but instead took a kitchen towel and started cleaning her daughters face.

"Stop that! I can do that myself!" said Jennifer angrily and squirmed to get away. Samantha laughed a bit and stopped after a moment.

"For someone so grown up, you eat like a little Tepig." Said Samantha in a playful tone and before Jennifer could protest, she tied a red bib with a little Vulpix on the front around her neck. Above the Vulpix were in colorful letters the words: _"Messy Kit"_

As Jennifer read that, she turned to Samantha with an blush and angry look.

"Don't look at me like that, hon." Said Samantha in a calm voice. "I just want to make sure your cute outfit stays clean." Jennifer still looked angry, but continued with her meal.

Samantha and Manda were talking to themselves about something. Jennifer didn't complain at the lack of attention to her. She felt like she could burn her fake Fennekin ears from the blush she got as she reflected at her situation.

Here she was: Eating dinner while wearing a baby bonnet and bib, and sitting on her pampered butt in a highchair.

She finished her meal and asked to be let out of the Highchair. Manda looked to her and started to stroke her cheek with one of her tails while saying with a smile: "Not now, sweetie. Your mommies are still eating."

Jennifer opened her mouth to protest, but that only got her a pacifier from Manda. Seeing that arguing wouldn't help her here, she slumped a bit down in her Highchair and just looked around.

Samantha and Manda finished their own meals and Samantha freed Jennifer from the Highchair. But instead of putting her to the ground, she cradled her daughter in her arms as she made her way to the living room.

Jennifer started to squirm again and let the Pacifier fall out of her mouth and dangling at the ribbon that was attached to her shirt.

"Let me down. I can walk just fine." said Jennifer.

"I know you can walk, sweetie. But I can't help myself cuddling you." said Samantha and stroked her daughters cheek with her nose.

The warm breath that comes from her mother's nose tickled Jennifer and she couldn't help herself and giggled a bit.

As they got to the living room, Samantha sat down on the couch, still cradling Jennifer in her arms and rocking her slightly.

Jennifer grunted in annoyance and squirmed again to get out of the hold of her former Pokemon. But Samantha just adjusted her grip and Jennifer was unable to get away. Just a few moments later, Manda entered the living room with a baby bottle of milk holding in her tails. She got over to the couch and handed Samantha the bottle.

"Here, this will help to calm our little kit down a bit." said Manda and took her place on the couch, so she could look down at the face of her daughter. Samantha thanked for the bottle and moved the nipple toward Jennifer's mouth.

"I don't wanhmpf!" as Jennifer wanted to protest against the bottle, Samantha put the nipple in her daughter's mouth. Jennifer tried to move her head away, but she couldn't move much since Samantha had her head lying in her elbow.

"Jennifer... you agreed to the bottle, remember?" Said Samantha with a soft tone. "You always liked moo-moo milk. I promise it will taste great, sweetie." Jennifer still refused to suckle the bottle and just glared at her "mother".

Manda meanwhile wouldn't take the glare from her daughter and used one of her tails to hold her daughters nose. Samantha understood what her mate was doing and smiled thankful to her before turning back to her daughter.

Jennifer tried to hold her breath, but in the end, lost the battle and breathed in with her mouth which got her a bit of the milk from the bottle in her mouth. She tasted the milk around in her mouth and found her Pokemon was right. It really tasted good. With a frown, she started to suckle more milk from the bottle and got in a steady suckle rhythm.

Her mother's "Awwwwwed" at the sight of her little kit drinking from the bottle. Samantha gave her a kiss to the forehead and said while stroking her hair gently: "That's right sweetie. Drink your milk to grow big and strong."

Jennifer got uneasy and wiggled but soon calmed down as she again noticed she couldn't get away. She continued to suckle the milk while her mother's continued to coo at her for being such a cute girl.

As the bottle was finished, Samantha took her daughter and hold her with her head over her shoulder. Jennifer had an idea what would come next and was right as she felt Samantha to pat her on the back.

"Sam. I don't thi... *BURP!*" Before Jennifer could finish her sentence, she let out a loud burp. Her face turned bright red as she realized she just got burped from her own Pokemon.

Manda giggled as Samantha sat her daughter back on her lap. "Sorry sweetie. What did you say?" asked Samantha with a smile.

Jennifer sighed and said: "Forget it. Now, let us talk about..." she gestured to her outfit "...this."

"Don't you like your outfit? I brought it especially for you to show everyone what a cute little kit you are." said Samantha with a proud smile.

"Sam! I'm NOT your baby! I'm your trainer! And more importantly, your FRIEND!" said Jennifer with frustration, getting tired of this whole situation.

Manda and Samantha looked at each other and sighed. They know it would take time before she would accept her new life.

"Jenny... look at me." said Samantha with a soft voice. But Jennifer refused and looked away. "Jennifer. Look at me." repeated Samantha, this time with a more stern voice which Jennifer didn't expected from her. Reluctantly, she turns her head to Samantha and looked her former Pokemon in the eyes.

"Jennifer. I know you don't want this. That you think you could get back to the old days where we travel the land and face every challenge together. But the truth is... that will not happen."

Jennifer tried to protest but was silenced as Sam put a Pacifier in her mouth and hold it there while she explained further.

"I myself would like to go back to these days. But I accepted the truth and found a new purpose in life. And that is you. I love you, Jenny. I love you like you are my own child."

Jennifer had stopped her struggling and was now looking at her Pokemon with a confusing look after the confession of her feelings towards her trainer.

"I even had this feelings before the revolution started but I couldn't express them while you where my trainer. But now... now I have the chance to hold you in my arms and cuddle you. Telling you every day I love you and take care of you like a mother would do."

Samantha smiled at her little kit in her arms and continued: "I want to help you to find a new purpose in this new world as well. That's why I want to raise you from the start. To help you to grow up properly in this new world and see it in a new light."

 _ **Well, that will give little Jenny something to think about. But will she just accept this new live her former Pokemon and now "mother" has in mind for her? We will see in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Jennifer Chapter 5

 **WARNING! This chapter will have a lot of feelings! Don't read when you have a weak heart or don't want to cry in front of an audience ( in case you are reading this on your handy in middle of class). You have been warned!**

"I think it is time for our little Kit to get some sleep. It's already late enough." Said Manda after looking at the Clock.

Jennifer also looked at the clock and saw it was... "9 O'CLOCK!? You call that Late?!" Screamed Jennifer and looked at her Pokemon in disbelieve.

Samantha smiled at her and said: "It is. At least for a little girl like you. Don't worry. You will get used to your new bedtime pretty soon." And with that, Samantha cradled her daughter in her arms and moved to her new baby room where she was soon sat up on her pink changing table. "Let's see if a certain little Kit needs a diaper change before bedtime." said Samantha with a little singsong in her voice as she removed the Diaper Cover Pants and put two fingers between the diaper and Jennifers legs to check for dampness.

Jennifer, of course, was not so happy that her Pokemon was checking if she had a wet diaper like a baby who wouldn't notice. "HEY!? What's the idea!? I don't need diapers and you know it! I thought we had this already cleared up?" said Jennifer with a scowl.

Manda reacted with putting a pacifier in her mouth and said motherly: "Shh, sweetie. No need to be grumpy. We just want to make sure you don't get a diaper rash. That would be no fun. Especially for bedtime."

Jennifer glared at the Ninetales but didn't do anything. Samantha smiled and said: "All dry! We really have a big girl here, or not? Let's get you into something more comfortable for nighttime. Manda? Would you please look for an outfit?"

Manda smiled at her mate and said: "Of course. Just give me a minute." She walked over to a closet and looked through the various outfits until she found the perfect one. As she came back, she said: "I think we have too many cute outfits for our little girl. It's really hard to decide which she should wear."

The outfit was hold up by Manda with her tails for Jennifer to look at it. It was a brownish red footed Onesie with a butt flap for easy Diaper checks and changes with 6 fluffy looking tails over it. The front had a white oval and at top was a hood with Fox like ears and what looks like an opening between them. Samantha took the outfit from Manda and started to put it on Jennifer. First her feet, who looked now like little paws, then her hands, who also ended in mittens which were designed like little paws.

"This will surely keep you nice and warm for the night." said Samantha as she zipped the back close and pulled the hoodie over her head. Then she took some of Jennifer's hair and guided it through the hole in the top of the hood. Where normally would be a scruff of hair for a little Vulpix, was now her own hair. The design again made her look like a Pokemon version of her human self. Jennifer noticed she couldn't reach the zipper. Not that it would help her much with the mittens still on. She was trapped! She spit the pacifier out, which was caught by Manda's psychic, and said: "Why can't I open it myself? What when I have to use the toilet?"

"Well, you use it of course." Said Samantha and petted the diaper bulk between Jennifer's legs.

"You can't be serious." Deadpanned Jennifer. "There is now way I would use my... I mean... A diaper!" Yelled Jennifer and tucked at her Onesie where the diaper is placed. "Let me out of this ridicules outfit and give me my stuff back! I'm out of here! I rather go back to the wild alone!"

"Jennifer!" yelled Samantha and Jennifer looked shocked up to her former starter Pokémon. She expected to see an angry fire Fox... but instead found the crying eyes of her best friend. "Please..." comes the whispering voice from Samantha "Please... don't say something like that... I don't want... too..." It was just too much for the Delphox. With teary eyes she run out of the room and left a confused and overwhelmed Jennifer and a concerned Ninetales in the room.

"Great job, sweetie." said Manda with a thick sarcastic tone. "Your first day and you got your mother crying and running out of the room. I hope you are proud of yourself."

Jennifer tried to say something, but Manda just shoved the pacifier in her mouth. Jennifer didn't protest this time. She silently suckled on the pacifier and seemed deep in thought. Manda cradled her in her tails and moved over to the crib. She laid Jennifer down and covered her with a pink blanket before she spoke again: "I just want you to know, she did all this, not for herself, but to show you, how much she really loves and cares for you."

Manda was silent for a moment to let it all sink in, then continued: "All the time... all the time we were together, she would only talk about you and how we all would be a happy family together. She doesn't just wants a child. She wants you. She always had nightmares of you alone in the world with no one to help and protect you. That's why she decided, she would be this person. The one who protects and helps you. As you said, you would go back to the woods alone, she was remembered of all the nightmares she had of you. Injured, hungry and alone in the dark with no one by your side. But now... now you have two by your side. All I ask is that you give us, you give HER, a chance."

Manda sighed and walked to the door. At the door, she turned her head to Jennifer, who was looking at her through the bars of the crib and said: "Just think about this. Please." With that, Manda closed the door and walked to her and her mate's room.

As she opened the door, she nearly burst into tears herself. Samantha knelt before the bed and had her face buried in her arms. but that does very little to muffle the occasionally hiccups and sniffles escaping her nuzzle. Manda walked slowly over to her mate and sat beside her. The flicking of Samantha's ear indicated she know that Manda was there. Manda sighed and laid her head on the bed beside her mate.

They said nothing for a few minutes. It certainly helped Samantha that her mate was nearby. The hiccups and sniffles subbed down and she raised her head a bit to look sidewise at her mate. Manda sighed and said: "I put her to bed. I don't think she will try to run away. At least... for tonight."

Samantha nodded but said nothing at first. Then she looked off into space and asked: "Manda? Do you think I do the right thing?"

Manda was a bit caught off by that question. She remembers how Sam had talked about her trainer in their time in the revolution. She sounded like a mother talking about her own child. Talking about all the things the three of them would do once she made the adoption official. How they would play together or just sitting on the couch, cuddled up in a blanked with Jenny between them both and watching TV. How they would go to the park and Jenny making new friends to play together.

And now... this dream seems to crumble away before her eyes.

"Samantha Fireflower!" addressed Manda her mate with a stern voice which surprised Samantha and she looked to her mate with wide eyes. "What do you think you are doing?" continued Manda.

Samantha was still baffled and stuttered: "I... I... I was..."

"Are you saying, you just give up after one day? That you are a quitter just because it gets a little difficult in the beginning?" said Manda in an accusing tone.

"But... but..."

"But nothing." Said Manda in her stern voice but got gentle as she continued: "We both know this would be not easy. For neither of us. But that's normal for new mothers. To doubt oneself. To ask if this is the right thing to do. We have many friends who have human children of their own, and they are not really happy in the moment either. All we can do is, to continue and show our daughter how much we love and accept her, regardless what happens and that we will support her in this new and scary world. That there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

Samantha looked stunned at her mate and Manda looked back. Then, without warning, Samantha shoot forward and planted a deep kiss on her mate's muzzle, who gladly returned it.

They broke the kiss and Samantha just embraced her mate with a lovely hug as she whispered: "Thank you. You always know what to say to help me."

Manda smiled and moved her tails to hug her back. "I just hope our little daughter will think the same one day."

Samantha tightened her hug and said: "I think, from her reaction today, this will take a long time. But I'm now more sure as before, we will be a family. Together."

They stayed like that for a while before they broke the hug and prepared themselves for bed. It was maybe not so late for them, but this day was really tiring and they need to wake up fresh in the morning for her visit to the HAA to make the adoption of her new daughter official.

They soon were in bed and cuddled to each other as sleep slowly took them...

"Oh, before I forget." said Manda suddenly "My parents are coming over tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

**None of my stories are dead and I try to write and upload them as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy the next part of Jennifer's New Perspective and check out my other stories if you want to see more stories.**

Jennifer's New Perspective 6

Jennifer awoke the next morning by the feeling of something soft and furry stroking her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and squirmed them shut by the assault of light.

She could hear a giggle come from above her and a voice spoke: "Good morning, baby-girl. I hope you slept well. We have a big day ahead of us." said Samantha and lifted Jennifer out of the crib and cradled her in her arms. Jennifer awoke slowly as she was set on the top of the changing table and started to realize that this wasn't a dream. Her own Pokemon was about to undress her of the Vulpix themed onesie on top of a changing table, with her diaper crinkling under her butt. Samantha herself was wearing a simple white dress with a pink frilly apron above it.

Jennifer looked at her mother with the same defiance as she had yesterday. But as the events from the evening came back, her look softened a bit.

Despite the look from her daughter, Samantha still hold this loving smile for her. "Oh, don't be a grumpy grump, princess." She said, "I'm sure, after a good breakfast, you will be happy as well." Samantha continued to undress her little bundle of joy and soon, Jennifer was sitting there, just in a diaper. Samantha smiled at her and said: "I think you are the cutest little kit I have ever seen. And I don't say this just because I'm your mommy." Samantha finished with a wink.

Jennifer blushed and mumbled: "Noth my mommy..." It was then she noticed she still had the pacifier in her mouth and spit it out. Samantha still smiled, but it was far fainter this time, clearly heard what Jennifer said and took the pacifier from the ground. She cleaned it a bit on the apron and put it in the front pocket.

Samantha sighed and said: "I know this is going on very fast for you and you are overwhelming with all of this. But I'm not regretting doing this because I still believe this is for your own good. I know you don't see me as your mommy and I can't blame you. But this doesn't change how I see you... how I feel about you. You are my daughter. Jennifer Fireflower. And today, we will make this official."

Jennifer was about to speak, but Samantha put a paw on her mouth to silence her before she continued: "However! Since you are still adjusting to this life, I will grant you SOME privileges. Like, asking for the potty when you need it. But in exchange, you are only allowed to use it when you ask one of us for the potty. When you use the potty yourself, without asking, you will lose this privilege and you are restricted to use your diapers. This is the best of a deal you will get from me. Understood, little one?"

Jennifer thought about it and reluctantly nodded "yes".

Samantha's smile grow a bit and she continued while looked through the dresser for something to wear for her little kit. "Furthermore, You will also be granted to eat the same food your mother's have. We will feed you, of course and after the meal, we will give you a nice bottle of milk. We will also give you a bottle in the morning after your change." She came back to Jennifer and put the outfit on a stool beside the changing table and then put a paw on her daughter's chest to get her in a lying position before getting everything for a diaper change.

Jennifer protested: "But... but I didn't use the diaper!" Samantha just smiled warmly at her and continued with opening the diaper: "I know. But it's not healthy for a little kit do stay too long in the same diaper. Even when you don't use it, you can get a diaper rash. That's why we will change your diaper at least once every morning and anytime we think it's necessary. We don't want our little kit being uncomfortable in her little diapee do we?" She cooed the last part and tickled Jennifer's tummy which got a giggle from the girl.

After the diaper was removed, Samantha started to wipe her daughter clean with some cold baby wipes which caused Jennifer to squirm a bit. Then came the powder and a new diaper was put on her.

"Alright sweetie! Now let's get you dressed for the day." Said Samantha and got the outfit from the stool to show it her daughter. It was a simple yellow sundress but, like the other outfits, had a little yellow tail with a red tip at the back. Samantha also held a hair band with yellow fox ears and holes for the wearers hair. There also were yellow gloves who which looked like they go to the elbow and ending in paw like mittens.

Jennifer looked at the outfit and then to Samantha. "Do you want to turn me into a Pokemon or something?" She asked with sarcasm and a hint of fear. Samantha blinked and then laughed while getting ready to dress her daughter. With a smile Samantha said: "No sweetie. I just want everyone to know who your mommy is. And I think it just looks incredibly cute on you."

Jennifer sighed and let herself get dressed. Not wanting to sit there with just her diaper on. 15 minutes later, She was dressed and her hair brushed and put through the holes in the ears of the hair band. Samantha cradled her in her arms and gave her a few kisses on the face while saying: "And finished. You look so cute, I could just eat you up. But I think It's time to get my little kit feed now."

In this moment, Manda came into the room, dressed in jeans and a pink shirt, while holding a baby bottle with milk in one of her tails. "Seems like I'm right on time then." Samantha smiled at her wife and leaned a bit over the human-kit in her arms to give Manda a kiss. Manda looked at Jennifer in her wife's arms and couldn't help but coo at her and give her a little lick on the cheek. "I have to agree with Sam. You really look very cute."

Sam went over to a corner of the room where some pillows and plushies lay on the ground. She looked over to Manda and said: "How about you give our little kit her milk? I already had the fun to do it yesterday."

Manda smiled and said: "I would love too." And with that, she got over and took Jennifer from Samantha in her tails. "Alright sweetie. I'm sure you have waited long enough for this." Manda walked over to the pillows and arranged them like a nest and rested herself on them while lying Jennifer beside her. Jennifer's head was now resting on Manda's chest while Manda curled around her daughter and even her tails curled over her to keep her warm. Jennifer tried to free herself, but the tails kept her in place. One of the tails moved the nipple of the bottle towards Jennifer's mouth. With no hope to get out of this, for now, Jennifer sighed and opened her mouth to start suckling her morning milk.

Samantha stood there and watched the scene with a warm smile at the scene that looked like a mother fox feeding her kit.

While Jennifer was drinking, Manda sometimes licked her cheek. An rather maternal action, that came instinctively to the Ninetales to bond with her baby kit. Samantha smiled even a bit more and shoot a few pictures with her phone.

After Jennifers bottle was empty, The Ninetales uncurled, reluctantly, from around her human kit and stood up with Jennifer again securely carried in her tails towards the nursery door.

"Alright. I think we are ready to go out now." said Manda while Samantha was taking a few more pictures before following them. Jennifer still looked grumpy about the whole situation, but didn't said anything, knowing it would be useless. As they came to the front door, Samantha took a big pink bag from the side and put the sling over her shoulder before the family moved out of the house. Jennifer looked at her and asked curiously: "What's in the bag?" Sam smiled and said: "Well, that's your diaper bag, sweetie. Just in case you need a change while we are out. There are also a few little snacks for you. We will have breakfast outside today."

And with that, Sam opened the door and they left the house to get in the car. Jennifer was put in a big baby seat her mothers must have installed while she was still asleep. She still looked grumpy at them for being treated like that, which only got her a pacifier in the mouth to suckle on.

"It's for your safety. We don't want you to get hurt in case something happens." said Sam as she got on the driver's seat. Manda took shot-gun and the family left for the city.

 **I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think so far.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jennifer Chapter 7

The drive to the city wasn't too long till Samantha pulled the car into a parking lot and left the car to get to the trunk. Jennifer was a bit confused why she wasn't getting her out, but that soon turned to horror as she saw her getting a giant pink baby stroller out and walked back to her.

Samantha opened the door while Manda was holding the baby stroller. Samantha opened the door and unbuckled her daughter from the seat. "Come now sweetie pie. We will have a nice walk to a restaurant to get some breakfast before we go to the HAA for your adoption papers. Ooooh, I just can't wait to make you officially my little baby girl!" said Samantha with a little bounce as she buckled Jennifer in the stroller in a sitting position.

Jennifer had to admit, despite the embarrassment she felt for sitting and dressed like a baby in a stroller, it was rather comfy to sit in. As the last lock was in place, Samantha gave her a kiss on the nose before going back behind the stroller. Jennifer was caught by surprise by that action and just sat there confused. She didn't even notice one of Mandas tails pushing a pacifier with a ribbon in her mouth and clipping it to her dress.

The family of three moved along the sidewalk. Jennifer tried at first to get out of the stroller, but soon realized it wouldn't work. She sat back and took a look around. Everywhere she saw Pokemon wearing clothes and walking by. Sometimes with their own human children along with them. But mostly, they were also sitting in strollers or even being carried in the arms of their new parents.

Jennifer could hear Samantha talking to Manda: "If this is a dream, I hope I will never wake up. We two together with our baby girl walking down the street at a sunny day." A happy sigh could be heard at the end.

 _"If this is a dream, I hope to wake up any second now."_ thought Jennifer to herself. She then noticed her buggy did a turn and they entered what looked like a restaurant. Jennifer was facing away from the reception and stared out the glass door.

She could hear Manda talking with the receptionist: "A table for 3 please." said Manda to the receptionist. "Sam! Manda! It's really been a while since I last saw you two. And what is that I hear about a table for 3? Did you bring a guest with you?" gushed the voice at them.

Samantha giggled at the enthusiasm of the other one and said proudly: "Well, something like that. Kara, let me introduce you to our new baby daughter: Jennifer Fireflower."

The stroller was turned around, to give the receptionist a good look at the occupant inside. Jennifer was surprised by what she saw and her mouth fell open and the pacifier out, which dangled now on the clip of her outfit.

The receptionist was no one less than a UXIE! The Pokémon of knowledge was now working as a receptionist in a restaurant! Kara looked down at Jennifer with a warm smile and hovered down to her eye level.

"Hello sweetie! My gosh, you are so cute. Just look at you! You look like your mommy." said Uxie with a little squeal at the end and started tickling Jennifer, who couldn't help and started giggling. "Are you a cute little Fennekin? Are you? Yes you are. Yes you are!" said Kara in baby talk.

Manda and Samantha watched the scene for a while with happy smiles before interrupting. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but we would like to take our seats." said Samantha, happily hearing the giggles from her daughter.

Kara stopped tickling Jennifer, who was now a bit panting for air. She grabs the pacifier and puts it back in Jennifer's mouth, who didn't resist against it. Kara lead the family to a table at the windows, where a highchair was already in place. Despite he hoping, Samantha lifted Jennifer out of the stroller and sat her in the highchair before a bib was tied around her neck. "To make sure your cute outfit stays clean." explained Samantha.

Manda took her place in one of the adult chairs, and Samantha took the place opposite from her. Jennifer was sitting at the end of the table between them with a red face in embarrassment. "Honey, are you feeling alright? You are pretty red." said Manda and put one of her tails on her daughters forehead. "Hmm... you seem a bit warm, but not feverish."

"That probably comes from having two fire pokémon as her mommies." said a new voice from behind Jennifer. As she turned around, she saw a Simisage women in jeans and a shirt. Samantha and Manda smiled at the Simisage and greeted her: "Hello Linda. I see you are back from your vacation." said Samantha.

"Yes. But it wasn't much of a vacation. As you probably heard, my bus was attacked and me and other pokémon were taken hostage by Team Rocket. I would still be there, if it weren't for The Mask saving us." explained Linda. "But, enough about this. I see you two have become mommies while I was away?" Linda smiled and ruffled Jennifer's hair between her fake Fennekin ears.

Samantha smiled proudly and said: "Yes. May I introduce to you our new baby girl, Jennifer Fireflower. She is actually my old trainer."

Linda giggled at the clearly heard happiness in Samantha's voice and introduced herself to Jennifer: "Hello, sweetie. My name is Linda Berger. But you can call me Aunty Linda." She then took a notepad and pen from her pockets and asked: "Alright. And what can I bring the happy family? It will be on the house for you, to celebrate your new baby."

Manda giggled and said: "Well, I could try to tell you that you don't need to do that, but I know you well enough to know, I can't win this argumentation. So, I think we take the breakfast special for 3."

Linda wrote it all down and then asked with a glance at Jennifer: "Will that be all from the adult menu?"

"Yes. We promised her that, we would allow her adult food, as long as she behaves." explained Manda.

"Alright. Your food will be out shortly." said Linda and walked into the kitchen.

"I'm really proud of you for not flipping out, princess. I now it can't be easy for you to adapt." said Samantha and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Jennifer in return blushed even more and tried to hide her face behind her hair.

Samantha just moved the hair behind her ears (the normal ones) and said: "You don't need to be embarrassed. You saw all the other families with their little ones on the way here. They are all like you. Humans with their new pokémon families." after some pats on her daughters head, she continued: "How about, after we got to the HAA, we go to the playground? I'm sure you will like it there and maybe even make some new friends."

Jennifer gulped and said: "That... sounds ok... I guess."

Samantha smiled a bit wider that her daughter actually agreed with her. And soon enough, the food arrived and they all started eating.

 **That's the last chapter for this year. I wish you all a Happy New Year!**

P.S. (It's still 2018 as I uploaded this)


End file.
